


Owned By Stark [ Starker Fanfiction ]

by Zenquin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Starker Bingo 2019, Starker Week, Starker Week 2018, Starker Week 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenquin/pseuds/Zenquin
Summary: Tony stark is in the mafia. Peter Parker works as a stripper. Tony meets Peter at the club he works in and Peter steals his wallet. he gets in trouble with the mafia and they end up kidnapping him for revenge. a cruel kidnapping turns out to be an unexpected journey of love and truth.⚠️!THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS TRIGGERING CONTENT! ⚠️





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [ Format: “ • “ means the story started. “ - “ means a change in scenes. ]
> 
> AU Plot Credit: @starker-owns-this-ass on Tumblr 
> 
> enjoy~! :3

•

Freedom was all he craved for. 

Peter Parker is a fool who’s addicted to men and shamefully shows it off at a nightclub. He works as a stripper at séduisante rouge club in New York City, a casual yet well known place for some communities. People often ask Peter, in an unintentionally condescending tone, how he ended up here at such a young age. 

“I just really need the money” he simply answers in an awkward laugh. 

Truth is, being exposed in front of those men puts him on a horny high. He wants them to watch his lace adorned body as he dances up on that stage, the cool colored lights highlighting his curves as he twirls seductively on the metal pole. 

he was serving drinks tonight as he wore his brand new strapped up bunny costume. He teased customers as he bent down to show off his cotton ball tail, placing down the shot glasses. Soon enough, he was already dry humping a guy boner’s as he moaned ‘daddy~’ in his ear. 

But, There was a particular table that caught his attention, a gut feeling that sparked an interest in him. 

“I swear it was the driest shit I ever felt, it was fucking putrid” Romeo Canali, the mob boss of a mafia family. a powerful man in his 50’s with tattoos illustrated all over his muscles. he was smoking a cigar as he blabbered away about his day. “whore couldn’t suck dick for the life of her” 

“that’s the type of bullshit you’ll get when you pick up a random chick off a street, half-assed sex and an unfuckable body” Dante Moretti replied with a chuckle, his vision focused on the performers as he sipped his Gin. he was the youngest and newest recruit with remarkable knife skills. he was a slick pocket picker who knew every secret pathway of New York. 

“any body is fuckable if your drunk enough” Tony Stark, the most respected wise guy in the family. a 43 year old playboy who could charm anyone. he often styled expensive name brands and was ungodly attractive for his age. Peter definitely had his eye on him. 

“So, Stark, aren’t you gonna get yourself a chick?” Romeo asked, crushing the cigarette bud onto the ashtray. 

“What’s wrong with Athena?” Tony furrowed his brows, slipping off his tinted sunglasses and into his jacket pocket. Athena Martinez is one of their best sex worker, earning loads amount of profit from customers daily was her specialty. 

“Nothing, She’s incredible!” Romeo said, “but, the more money, the better” 

meanwhile, Peter was trying to subtlety catch Tony’s attention. He locked eyes as he continued to dry hump the dude across the room, arching his back and running his arms down his body. It worked. 

“I think I might know someone” Tony breathed out. 

-

This boy was a godsend. 

Peter was sucking Tony off in the men’s bathroom, hair ruffled up and his lips wrapped around the throbbing boner were swollen pink from their rough make out earlier. 

“Jesus christ, kid” Tony was slightly tipsy and caved in, giving Peter what he wanted. He pushed back the boy’s fringe as his member twitched inside the warm drooling mouth, “you’re so good” 

Peter moans in delight as he buried his face into the musky scent, gripping onto the dress pants around Tony’s ankles. His underwear tightens around his boner as pre cum drips out and seeps through the sheer clothing. He palms himself desperately as he explores tony with his tongue. 

The sight of the weak boy kneeling down in front of him only excites Tony more, “fuck, I’m gonna cum” he groans as he slowly thrusts himself down peter’s throat. He lets out a low growl as he cums inside Peter’s mouth, his thighs shivering from the immense pleasure shooting through him. 

As Tony was finishing himself, Peter sneakily slipped his hand in the pockets of Tony’s pants in an attempt to find any goods. He pulled out a heavy wallet and hid it in his outfit without a trace of evidence. 

“Good boy” Tony smirked as Peter happily swallowed the cum, wiping the remains dripping from the boy’s lips and letting him suck it off his finger. 

\- 

The group were getting ready to leave when a receipt arrived at their table. 

“It’s on me” Tony said as he grabbed the piece of paper, attempting to read the blurry numbers as he dug for his wallet, “what the fuck?” he whispered to himself. 

“What?” Romeo asked. Tony’s eyes scanned around the table frantically, until they landed on Peter who was counting the money in his wallet. 

“That bastard stole my wallet!” he howled as he pointed to the thief, his time with him vanishing from his mind. the boys followed his gaze and caught his sight, storming to him without a second thought. 

“Shit” Peter bolts out, knocking people over as he pushed through the crowd. Dante catches up and jumps in front of him, tackling him down. Peter struggled as he kicked him off his body, tripping when he escaped. As he was about to make it to the exit, Romeo appears and punches him down. He grabs peter by the throat and bangs him against the wall, punching him again. 

“You’re fucked, little kid” Romeo threatens, his eyes blazing with anger as veins pumped through his forehead. “You’re coming with us” 

•


	2. Chapter 2

•

Peter had his cuffed hands behind his back with a cloth tied over his mouth, Dante pushing his head down against the backseat. cigarette buds and empty beer bottles were the only familiar junk around him. Tony’s bittersweet cologne painfully teased him, the betrayal painting over his desires. The warm streetlights flashed through the black tinted windows as the men argue, Peter’s face scrunching up in anger as every word stung at him. 

“How can you let a dumb twink fuck you over like that, huh” Romeo scoffed, shooting Tony a stern look as he drove to god knows where with one hand. “For fuck sake, Tony” 

“Hey, come on, don’t be like that!” Tony said, “I was drunk, alright?” 

“Jesus, Cut the crap” Romeo commanded as he raised his hand up, gesturing him to stop. “you know the rules, Stark, and you broke them. Your damn lucky I’m not in the mood to beat your ass right now” 

The car stops. 

Dante pulls Peter by the hair and hands as they got out, pulling him towards an apartments building. Peter let out muffled cries as he kicked and pushed, staring at his daunting fate before him. His heart sank to his stomach, The apartment was empty and reeked of bodily fluids. Peter was thrown into one of the rooms and tied to the bed, no one else but romeo standing over him. 

“Listen here, Kid” Romeo spoke coldly. he squatted down in front of Peter and yanked the cloth out of his mouth, “the only way you will ever be able to escape is by listening to me and doing as I say, got it?” 

“Go to hell!” Peter snapped. 

“You little shit” Romeo grabbed Peter by the throat and choked him, “you better obey me or your fucking dead! You will work as a prostitute and earn back all the money you stole from us. Got it?”

“Y-yes” Peter answered. 

“Good” 

\- 

“I’ll take the kid” Tony breathed out as he folded his arms. 

“Excuse me?” Romeo glanced up at Tony, taking a lit cigar out of his lips and leaned against the kitchen counter. 

“I’ll take the kid” he repeated with a shrug, “He’s my problem, right? Let me deal with him” 

“No—No, he’s our problem, stark” Romeo said, “we’re family, huh, we deal with shit together” 

“I know, but, I can handle him” Tony reassured, “I mean, have you seen him? I can get him to bring the money back easy” 

Romeo pondered for a while before sighing, “alright. Take him.” 

-

Peter was now sitting in his new home. 

Tony brought him to his penthouse and showed him to the guest room, leaving him to settle in while he brought him some clothes to cover up. Peter sat at the edge of the bed, studying his surroundings and could tell it was a room owned by a rich person. The wallpaper and carpet were deep navy blue while the furniture were creamy white with a gold side table to tastefully bring it all together. Oddly, peter felt safe here, like no one could do him harm. Yet, He still kept his guard up. 

“Here” Tony dropped a few different types of outfits next to peter. 

“Thanks” Peter murmured before placing the clothes on his lap,”why am I here?” his voice cracked. 

“To fix the bullshit you caused” he promptly answers. 

“So kidnapping me was gonna fix your little problem?” sassed peter. 

“Don’t you know who I am, you brat?” 

“Yup, but unfortunately, I don’t give a shit” he lied through his teeth. 

“I’m the one who’s gonna be taking care of you, feeding you and protecting you until you pay back what you did. If you act up again, I will cut off any privileges and let you live like a pig” Tony warned as he cuffed Peter’s hand to the bed leg “like this” he smirked. 

“I own you now” He whispered. 

•


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guyz~! :3 so sorry for the late post, i was really struggling on this chapter! i hope the dialogue isnt too weird >_< anyways, enjoy~! <3

The Morning Sunshine peaked through the flowy satin curtains. 

After a long sleepless night, Peter took a breath of relief when Tony released him from the chains and offered to have breakfast with him. He stretched out as his ears perked up to the sounds of a brewing coffee machine and sizzling meat—this mind wandering off to previous events. Nothing had pieced together and Too many questions were left unanswered. He needed to know everything. 

Peter was slouching at the marble dining table, tugging at his sweater sleeves as drops of water fell from his freshly washed hair. He watched as Tony prepared their coffee, he delicately handled each ingredient with care as he swiftly moved from one station to the over. Tony was wearing a white tank top with his hair all messed up from bed and a 5 o’clock shadow. Peter’s heart was beating in his throat as he took in the sight—god, he hated himself for catching feelings. 

“I need a name” Peter broke the silence before clearing his throat and adjusted himself in the seat. 

“huh?” Tony breathed out as he poured the coffee in two mugs. 

“Your name?” 

“Ah” he brought the drinks to the table and sat across peter, “Tony Stark” 

“Peter Parker” Peter replied with a nod, “I-I have a couple of questions for you, Stark” 

“Shoot” Tony said as he took a sip. 

“Who are you people and why did you kidnap me for stealing a couple hundred dollars?” 

“I would answer you but, unfortunately, you don’t give a shit” he smirked. 

Peter groaned as he rolled his eyes, “look, I’m sorry, ok? Can you just explain? please?” 

“Alright” Tony deeply sighed, “you’ve messed with the mafia, kid. We’re very dangerous people and someone like you shouldn’t have been in that kind of situation” 

“Holy shit” Peter whispered to himself with widened eyes. 

“Yeah, Exactly” Tony chuckled, “and that money you stole was supposed to pay off a hitman we hired. We would have gotten killed if we hadn’t” 

“So..are you the boss or something?” the boy tilted his head, his eyes gleamed of curiosity to Tony as he tried to wrap his brain around everything. 

“Ha, I wish” Tony said, “I’m only a wise guy. That bearded guy that almost killed you last night is the boss” 

“Oh” 

“You’re lucky I took you in, peter. God knows what he would do to you” Tony pointed out as he gathered up the dirty plates and went to place them in the sink. 

“w-what do you mean by that?” Peter hesitantly asked as he bolted up from his seat and around the table, a sick feeling creeping back to his stomach. 

“Listen, You don’t have to worry about a thing, ok? Nothing will happen to you while im in control” 

“I rather die than give you control” Peter said abruptly out of fear. 

“Excuse me?” shot Tony, his expression sharpened as he grabbed Peter’s wrists and pinned him to the wall. 

“I-im sorry, i-” Peter stuttered, immediately regretting his choices. 

Tony leaned in closer, feeling Peter’s rapid breathing against his skin “I can do anything I want with you and you can’t do anything about it, unless u like getting punished. Do you?” 

“No” Peter quickly answered. In a twisted way, he loved how dominate Tony was being. He craved for it more. He licked his lips as his eyes shifted to Tony’s lips. 

“That’s right. You’re too pretty to hurt, anyways” Tony breathed out, cupping the boy’s cheek in his hand and caressing it with his thumb. 

Peter was falling hard for this madman.


	4. Chapter 4

•

“Where’s the money?” a Swedish man in his mid 20’s asked urgently as he arrived to the table. 

“Show us the diamonds first” Romeo’s raspy voice cut through the ambience as he tapped the ashes off his cigarette. Romeo met this man at a strip club the night before, who promised him a set of authentic diamond jewelry in exchange for 10 grand. They agreed on meeting at a downtown cocktail bar at midnight for the transaction. Tony stood behind the man as he crossed his arms, guarding him from an escape attempt. 

Alarmed, the man hastily pulled out a pelican case and revealed a glistening pair of diamond earrings and a necklace. “They’re my great grandmothers, worth more than 10 grand” 

“Yeah, yeah” Romeo sighed as he slid the case towards him and grabbed an earring, inspecting it carefully against the light. “Not bad, kid” 

“10 grand for the earrings. The necklace is for a different kind of offer” 

“You fucking kidding me?” Romeo swore, “we agreed on a whole set!” 

“Yes, but I’m afraid you cannot bring me that offer” he explained as he placed the jewelry back in the case and shut it closed. 

“What kind of offer we talking?” Tony chimed in. 

“Give me one of your prostitutes and the necklace is yours” 

Romeo paused for a moment. 

“get your boy” He ordered Tony. 

\- 

The cold breeze glided against their skin as it carried warm colored leaves. 

“You ok?” Dante asked Peter as he leaned against the pavement wall. 

“Yeah” Peter answered faintly, his arms wrapped around himself for comfort. They were waiting outside of the pub as dread wrecked Peter up. He never wanted to go but somehow, Tony convinced him with his charm. He dressed him up in all black and called him his baby doll. 

“Im Dante, by the way” 

“Peter”   
“Are you afraid of me or something?”

“Is that a retarded question or you’re just a dumbass? Peter sassed with narrowed eyes. 

“For fuck sake, I’m being serious!” Dante fussed, “this whole bad boy thing is just an act” 

“so?” 

“What, you think I like hurting people for a living?” 

“Yes.” Peter promptly answered. 

Dante sighed as he rubbed his eyes with his index finger and thumb, “listen, peter, I only do this to survive and have a bed to sleep in. We’re both in the same situation here so I think it’s best if we stick together through this” 

“how can I trust you, though?” Peter asked as his stomach tied into tight knots. 

“You don’t have to” Dante said as he shrugged his shoulders, “I just wanted to clear things up” 

“Ok” Peter breathed out. He didn’t believe any words that came out of that boy’s mouth and he sure as hell didn’t believe he was faking it. He can’t trust anyone else but that playboy who owns him. 

Tony appears out of the building “You’re coming with me” he wrapped his arm around Peter’s waist and guided him inside. Peter cools down as he snuggles up against his torso. 

\- 

“Ahh” the Swedish man exclaimed as Peter joined the table, “he’s perfect” 

“This is not an easy deal, Viktor” Romeo said. 

“Well, I am sure we can figure something out” he smirked as he admired Peter. 

“Oh, He’s not going anywhere” Tony clarified as he caressed Peter’s thigh under the table, “He’s mine” 

•


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guyz~! <3 it’s been a while, how are ya? :3 this chapter is a long one so buckle up cuz its gonna be crazy lol I wanna say thank you to everyone who has read my story so far and gave it some love, you guyz are the best! >w< anyways, enjoy~!

•  
The golden hour warmly flushed the New York city streets and coated the dusky buildings. Colors were brought to life as more customers walked through the bar door, greeting the well known bartender who cheered when he recognized his regulars. A server brought shots to Romeo’s table and winked at him with a lip bite, bumping into him as she walked away. 

“Oh, He’s not going anywhere” Tony clarified as he caressed Peter’s thigh under the table, “He’s mine” 

Viktor raised an eyebrow as he leaned back in the chair. Peter glared at the Swedish man, pressing his lips together in a thin line as he cursed him out in his head. 

“One hour with him” Tony added. He grabbed his baby doll’s hand and squeezed it tightly, knowing his words were gonna hurt. Peter squeezed it back as he drew a sharp breath, knowing full well he can’t get out of this. This is normal to him. “that’s all you get” 

“I cannot accept that offer” Viktor shrugged as he cautiously hid the case under the table, questioning their intentions with him. “But I am still willing to give you that necklace” 

“For 10 grand?” 

“Correct” 

“Keep your damn diamonds” Romeo jumped up and threw his black leather coat on, downing a shot before leaving the table. “I don’t want em anymore” 

“N-no, please!” Viktor pleaded, raising his hand up to stop Romeo from leaving. Tony and Peter promptly followed their boss without a second thought, the boy speeding to the nearest exit while keeping his gaze down. 

“I’ll do it!” Viktor stressed as he jumped in front of Romeo, his voice dripping in despair. 

“atta boy” Romeo smirked as he patted the man’s shoulder, “you’ve got yourself a deal” 

Peter stopped in his tracks and gaped at Tony, the man who he thought would protect him. Vision became blurry in his puppy dog eyes, fully realizing this was his true reality. No escape. He clenched his fists as he blinked away the tears. 

“No!” Peter shouted as the Swedish man yanked him by the arms and dragged him out, struggling to fight back “Let me go, you dick!” 

“The hell’s wrong with him?” Romeo asked as he turned to Tony and grabbed the case.

“He’ll be okay” Tony sighed. He bit his lip as he watched Viktor lead his boy out to the alley. 

-

Viktor flung Peter by his collar and pinned him against the brick wall, smashing his lips against the boy’s to shut him up and unbuttoned his jeans. Tears were streaming down Peter’s face as the man’s lips travelled down to his neck and bit down at his collar bone. 

“Motherfucker” Peter hissed at the pain and pushed him off, “Get away from me!” 

Viktor gathered Peter’s hair in a fist and turned him around, shoving his face against the wall. He roamed his hands down to the boy’s ass and pulled his boxers down, ramming his member inside Peter. 

Peter zoned himself out in sobs while his body throbbed in pain. 

\- 

Dante darted towards Viktor with his jagged pocket knife in hand and tackled him down, slashing his torso multiple times. He pierced the sharp blade into his skull and tore it off swiftly, blood splattering all over Dante. 

“Jesus christ, are you ok?” Dante asked Peter, desperately catching his breath as he wiped the blade clean on viktor’s clothes. 

Viktor was now lying in a pool of his own blood. 

“Yeah..” Peter stared at the dead body in front of him. He was revolted but the way the blood neatly flowed out fascinated him. He gagged at the smell of the open flesh wounds. 

“You killed him” he repeated his thoughts out loud as he covered himself up. 

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock” Dante rolled his eyes and buried the weapon in his back pocket. “Now get in the car, we need to leave now!” 

“W-Why did you kill him?” Peter Panted, anxiety taking over him completely. 

“Go!” he commanded as he pointed towards Tony’s car. 

“I can’t walk!” Peter argued as he barely balanced himself against the wall. 

“Oh my god” Dante said under his breath before wrapping his arm around Peter’s Back and supported him, leading him to the bugatti divo parked a few blocks away from the bar. 

Nothing but dead, awkward silence in the car. 

Dante helped Peter get into the car and slammed the car door shut, leaving the two men alone. Dried tears were painted over Peter’s cheeks as he took in a shaky sigh, ignoring the clear bruised bites and the playboy. He was empty of words. 

“I’m sorry” Tony gently apologized. 

“You fucking kidding me?” exploded Peter as he glanced over at Tony. He gulped down a fresh slimy ball of emotions as his head throbbed in pain, stray tears running down the old ones. “Fuck, I thought you would protect me!” 

“I am protecting you” he reassured as he started the car and pulled away from the over crowded street, “you’re okay now, aren’t you?” 

“Jesus” Peter breathed out as he ran his hands over his face. 

“I was doing you a favor, kid” Tony said, “Romeo let you off the hook. You’re free now” 

“Wait, really” Peter asked with widened eyes, his jaw dropping in disbelief. 

“Mhm” he nodded. 

“Stop the car” Peter cried as he yanked the car door handle, “let me out!” 

“You’re not going anywhere” Tony said, “we need to talk” 

•


	6. IMPORTANT FOR MY READERS! <3

hey guyz~! its been way too long since i have updated...

i just wanted to apologize to anyone who has been waiting for my story to be updated, i feel horrible for delaying it! i hate making excuses but i started senior year of high school and i have been super fucking busy ;-; i try every day to write and force myself to get it out as soon as possible but its just been too difficult..i hope you understand! 

this doesnt mean im gonna discontinue this story! no way, i love it too much to end it so soon 


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys~! im finally back with a new chapter!! i am so SO sorry for keeping everyone waiting, i feel so bad >_< its been really difficult settling into senior year but i think i have everything in control! from now on, i think you guys can expect more frequent updates! im not trying to be one of those writers who write a really good fanfiction and disappear midway, i remember i hated those when i was younger xd i'd like to apologize to anyone who was upset with my update pace and decided to quit supporting me, i hope you find this new chapter and consider staying! anyways, enough rambling, i hope you enjoy! :3 love u guyz! <3

•

Tony’s car came to a halt in an empty street, far away from any form of civilization. He gazed up at Peter, who was coldly sitting in the passenger’s seat, and took in a deep breath. They were in the middle of an empty road surrounded by pale sand mixed in with small rough rocks. the boy’s tears twinkled from the moonlight and carved through his charming features. 

“Let me go” Peter demanded quietly through shaky breaths. 

“I can’t do that” Tony shrugged, running his hands over his thighs as he softened his tone. 

“why not?” he asked through gritted teeth with Fire burning in his chest. He contemplated banging his body through the car door and shattering the window. He contemplated choking Tony to death and driving away, he was so close to risking it all. 

Tony grabbed peter by the neck and leaned in closer to his face, “Because if romeo found out who you are, your ass will get fucking killed!” 

Peter softly gasped as his eyes widened, “Wh-why would he do that?” he panicked. 

“Jesus” Tony sighed as he let go of peter and leaned back on the car seat. “Just..forget about what I said” he murmured. 

“tell me or I’ll call the fucking police” he threatened pathetically. he bit the inside of his cheek, cringing at his own failed attempt of bravery. 

“Ha, go ahead. I dare you” tony snickered, “Go tell em that a prostitute got paid to get fucked” 

“I was raped!” Peter snapped back. 

”kid, whatever you do, you won't get help. Especially when you’ve messed with the wrong guy” the boy was taken aback by those words. He sunk his body into the seat and crossed his arms, his lips sewn together from disbelief. 

“I'm done with you now” Tony unlocked the passenger seat’s door, “you’re free to go” 

Peter grabbed onto the door handle but hesitated to escape, he was like a stone statue staying in place. Tony was right. whatever he tells the police, he’ll get in trouble. Whether it was reporting about the rape and murder or about being a victim of child trafficking his whole teenage life. He would get killed in any outcome. 

“I..” He turned to the man and shook his head slowly, “I can’t” 

“you can’t?” Tony asked while raising his eyebrows.

“I have nowhere else to go” Peter dropped his hand from the handle and onto his lap, his eyes fixated on the floor. 

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” 

“What do you think?” Peter sassed.

“I honestly couldn’t care less if you live in a pile of your own shit, I want you out” Tony replied smoothly with a smile. Peter rolled his eyes at the reply and sighed, looking up at Tony with his brown doe eyes.

“can we..go back to your place, please?” 

\- 

Peter was kneeling down in front of Tony’s drawers, shuffling through piles of thick hoodies and plain white t shirts. Tony had offered him to pick any item of clothing he wants and change into them, leaving Peter feeling poor by the towering amounts of designer pieces. Why would a man need so many calvin klein underwear? Peter grabbed a band graphic t shirt and a pair of underwear. He undressed himself and caught a glimpse of his tiny body in the dresser mirror. He traced around his bruises with his fingers, as if to confirm to himself that those purplish blue marks are really there. He pulled himself back into reality before those haunted memories damage him more. He slipped on the tee, which fell past his thighs, and noticed a picture frame. He picked it up and examined it closer, it was picture of Tony with a women around his age kissing him on the cheek. Peter furrowed his eyebrows and bit his bottom lip, wondering if this wise guy had a secret weird fetish with fucking young vulnerable boys.

\- 

Tony was smoking a cigar out on the patio of his penthouse, he leaned against the glass railing and hung his head down. He was in denial of his own thoughts and, in this moment, he regretted snooping around in places he wasn’t supposed to be. 

“So..” Peter appeared through the sliding glass door, slipping his body through as he stepped out, “why do i have to be protected so badly?” 

“I like having my own sex toy” Tony half joked as he looked back at Peter with cold, lifeless eyes. 

“How romantic” Peter softly snorted in amusement as he walked up to Tony, “no wonder I was all over you the first day we met”

“Oh yeah” he nodded with a genuine smile and took in a puff, “the ladies love me”  
“But seriously..” Peter frowned as the same question repeated in his head and leaned against the railing like the man next to him. 

“I’m not the type that kills the youth” Tony lied to the boy’s face. He didn’t have the guts to tell him the truth. At least not in this moment. The boy had already suffered enough for one day. Peter seemed to accept that blunt lie, though. “Can I ask you a question?” 

“What is it?” 

“Why did you want to come back here? I mean, you’re free for fuck sake” Tony turned to Peter with a face of concern, his cigar dangling between his lips. 

“It’s a place where I can sleep for free, why would I give that up?” Peter shrugged with a smile. 

“Cutie” Tony returned the smile as he ruffled up Peter’s hair. 

•


	8. Chapter 7

•

Later that night, Peter got pulled onto Tony’s lap in bed, who was massaging the boy’s bare thighs. God, This was like eye candy to him. Just the way his oversized shirt draped over his small body, his hair all messed up with those flushed pink lips. Knowing that he could play with this boy all he wanted was such a turn on. 

“you’re an odd man, Stark” Peter smiled, biting the tip of his thumb. He realized that being around him was actually enjoyable and that’s the confusing part. Tony is a whole different person whenever he needs to be. He assumed he was just bored with money but Curiosity took over Peter, he wanted to learn everything about this complicated millionaire. 

“Really?” Tony smirked as he tilted his head. 

“You’re just so fucking confusing” he shook his head. Tony’s eyes drifted down to one of Peter’s bruises that were peeking out of the collar. His shoulders tensed up as he drew in a breath but kept on a poker face, he held his raging thoughts to himself as he let peter continue. “ Like, I can’t figure you out“

“And we’re going to keep it that way” Tony promptly replies, running his hands up Peter’s Torso. 

“Awe, come on!” Peter whined with pouty lips as he tugged on Tony’s shirt, “at least tell me something” 

“I wish I was the one who killed that fucker for giving you bruises” his voice thick and scratchy as he pulled up Peter’s shirt, revealing the speckled bright red marks. Tony looked up at Peter with judgement and disappointment mixed in his expression. 

“What?” Peter muffled with widened eyes as he looked down at his marks, the color of embarrassment painted over his cheeks and pulled his shirt down. “It-It’s nothing” 

“Peter” Tony said sternly while gripping onto his arms, “don’t fucking lie to me” he flipped Peter over and pinned him down onto the bed. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” his voice cracked as he fidgeted around his grip, not trusting Tony enough. 

“Don’t move” Tony demanded as he stripped the boy off from the shirt, examining the marks more clearly now. He wanted to react, to show that this was a big deal that should be taken care of. He bit his bottom lip as a way to hold in the thoughts from leaving. He was too tired for this and tolerated too much bullshit for the day. “You should have told me..” 

“Im fine, really”  
Tony ignored Peter and leaned down to kiss every single mark on his body. Peter tensed up under him and let out soft small moans, clutching at Tony’s loose curls. His lips trailed up to his neck, deepening the kiss at his lips. 

“Better?” Tony chuckled after breaking the kiss, smirking at the blushing, bothered boy under him. 

“Mhm” Peter hummed as he nodded, wrapping his legs around Tony’s waist and bringing him back into the kiss. 

\- 

Peter woke up spooning Tony under the covers, the sunrise blinding his eyesight. Tony shifted in the bed as he slowly began to wake up and turned to peter. 

“Morning, kid” Tony’s morning voice filled the air in his bedroom, covering his eyes with his arm. 

“Morning” Peter smiled, “think imma go take a shower” he yawned as he stretched out. 

“Wait, don’t go yet” Tony said as he wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist, burying his face in the creek of his neck. “we’ll shower together later” 

Peter gave in, knowing that it was more of a demand than a suggestion. He snuggled into Tony’s body and breathed in the musky scent of his skin. Peter was enjoying this more than he probably should have. 

\- 

Peter stood in the glass shower as he was adjusting the water temperature when Tony snuck up and hugged him from behind, coating his shoulder with kisses. Peter spun around and pressed his back onto the tile wall, pulling Tony closer. 

“Hey, sexy” Peter giggled with a wink as a joke. 

“Shut up” Tony smiled and rolled his eyes, pressing his lips roughly against Peter’s. 

Tony’s lips were practically glued onto Peter’s skin as he cleaned it off with a floral scented shower gel, it was more of a love making session than an actual shower. Peter was falling into a deep trance with this man

•


	9. Chapter 8

•

Peter was sipping a cup of coffee in the kitchen while Tony nuzzled up against his back, arms wrapped securely around his waist as he rested his eyes. A muted blue hue washed over the living room and creeped over the tiles, it was a cool morning and peter relaxed his muscles to the sounds. The coffee machine brewing the beans, the cars passing by and the muffled voices of Tony’s body guards behind the walls. Peter wanted to enjoy this as much as he could, he didn’t know how long till his fucked up life is put on start again. 

“What did you used to do when you didn’t have me to cling onto, huh?” Peter teased, placing his hand over Tony’s. 

“Probably be a depressed millionaire” Tony answered tiredly. He listened to Peter’s heart beating in his ear and followed the flow of his breathing. The sweetness of his own shower gel on Peter’s body brought him more joy than it should have. 

“Oh, so now you’re a depressed millionaire with a whore” he nodded with a smirk and took a sip, “I see” 

“Hey, a male whore” Tony corrected amusingly, “that’s a first for me” 

“Awe, Tony baby~” Peter responded in awe, wanting to win this teasing battle, “im your first?” 

“You wish” he smiled. 

Peter chuckled and turned around to face Tony, “you’re just jealous I wasn’t there to give you real pleasure” he cupped tony’s cheeks and caressed them with his thumb. 

“Maybe” tony leaned in for a kiss. 

Peter melted in his arms, his heart in love. Even if he knew he shouldn’t be kissing this man and letting himself fall for a playboy. A bang through the door disrupted their moment.

“boss, we’re leaving or what?” The body guard’s deep voice echoing in the penthouse. 

“Fuck sake” Tony growled, letting go of peter. 

“You’re leaving?” Peter frowned as he held onto the man’s wrist. 

“Yeah,” he slipped on his dress coat and chugged down his drink, “and you’re coming” 

“Where?” well, now peter knows why tony ordered him to wear his black checkered suit. 

“Jesus, kid, I don’t need to explain everything to you” he sighed as he opened the door up, letting the men in. they both nodded at each other as a greeting and went to secure Peter’s hands behind his back. Peter expected this to happen. He knew this morning was too good to be true. he just kept his mouth shut as reality smacked him in the face, he scolded himself in his head as he was pushed through the door, the frustration crystal clear. 

“C’mon, smile for me” Tony said when he turned Peter. 

“Fuck off” Peter spat, his voice cracking halfway. 

-

Tony brought peter to a fucking casino. Peter glanced around and held his breath in. Poorly lit settings by candles, women cheering in the distance after hitting a jackpot and the strong odor of booze and mid life crisis lurking in the air. 

“Hey, mister stark” Dante waved with a cigar in his hand. Peter narrowed his eyes when he noticed an unfamiliar face. 

“Keep an eye on him” Tony Told Dante with his thumb pointed to Peter then hid in the crowds. 

“Ah, is this the infamous bunny slut everyone’s talking about?” She nudged Dante with a smirk. Athena Martinez, the mafia’s top prostitute who seduces old rich men and murders them after she inherits their money. Athena and Romeo have had a dark history together and she will beat your ass up if you ask her about it. She’s the only female in the group and has a close friendship with Dante. 

“Yeah, I am” Peter defended himself, arms crossed, “and who the fuck are you?” 

“A cunt you don't wanna mess with”

“ ‘cunt’ is a big understatement, isn’t it?” 

“Alright, you win” Athena let out a small chuckle as she showed her hands in defeat, “you’re cool, I like you” 

“What brings you here, anyways?” Dante gestured peter to sit down next to them with his head. 

“No idea” Peter sat down, his body sinking on the curved red leather booth, “probably thinks i would escape if i was left alone” he shrugged as he leaned against the cheap metal table. 

“ sounds about right” he nodded, zoning out while staring somewhere off in the distance. 

‘He’s definitely showing you off” Athena teased with a smug look on her face. 

“Fuck off” Peter softly snorted with a smile. 

“So what’s the deal between you and tony?” Athena tilted her head. 

“I’m assuming u know the story,” Peter said, “in Tony’s words, I’m his fuck toy” 

Her smile dropped and fear filled her eyes, “you’re not getting attached, right?” 

“Why does that matter?” 

“Answer my fucking question” Athena gritted her teeth. 

“I don’t know” Peter leaned back, his brows furrowed, “maybe, it doesn’t matter” 

“No matter what, you cannot get attached to anyone involved in the mafia” 

“Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?” Peter raised his voice, drawing attention to the table. 

“Im telling you not to fall in love with a man who murdered your whole fucking family!” she blurted out without a second thought as she stood up abruptly. She let out a gasp, realizing what she had just said. Dante shot her a ‘what the fuck?” look and grabbed her arm, pulling her back into the seat. 

“H-how did..” Peter choked on his words and his eyes filled up with tears, the whole world crashing onto his chest. So many questions and thoughts and emotions ran through his head while his breathing sped up “how the fuck did you know that?” 

Tony rushed to peter, his livid eyes darted to Athena and Dante, “what the hell happened here?” 

“You fucking dick!” Peter yelled and stood up, pushing Tony away. 

“Kid, calm down” Tony went in front of Peter and gripped his shoulders. 

“Get away from me!” he pushed him harder, his voice loud and clear. 

Peter fled from the scene with Tony following behind him. 

•


	10. Bonus Poem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guyz~! ^w^   
I was really bored in class so I suddenly got the idea to write a poem about peter’s feelings (POV/mind, whatever you wanna call it lol) in the recent chapter! I think it’s really cool so I hope you guyz like it 💜 let me know if you want more of these types of bonuses! :3

☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆

let my body soak up the fucking muck and rot. 

I know this is a part of your plot, being charmed by a handsome lout. 

I know you want that. tell me you want that. 

I’m being stuffed with your unrealistic expectations while i'm handcuffed to your cravings. 

you can’t just treat me like shit then beg me to stay. im not your fucking toy for god sake. 

Those red flags scream danger but i smear them away with anger. 

You’re a gem but you burn blazing flames. I love the way you call me names but i'll never admit that. humiliate me and treat me like your lil brat.

pin me on the bed and i'll regret it later. you lure me in like a predator and I’ll surrender from your kisses.

something about this illegal intimacy drugs me, a special poison only i can taste. 

Let that passion corrupt me, so fucking good, im gonna erupt. 

fuck it, shower me with pleasure and ill curse you out. 

your bitter sugar flutters my weak heart. 

A blessed man, worthy of a hundred murders.

☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆


	11. Chapter 9

•

“Why the fuck are you following me?!” Peter screamed as he whipped around, his head throbbing in pain. His eyes were puffed up and his pale body flushed red. 

“Why the fuck are you running away?” Tony dissed with a shrug, Staring him down like a prey.

“I'm trying to get away from you, dumbass!” he was gasping in small wisps of air, wet snot running down his nose. He picked up his speed and got swallowed up by the crowds. 

“Its like everything i told you went over your fucking head!” Tony’s voice roared, making the people around him scatter away in fear. 

“I’d rather hang myself then let you have me” Peter choked back his sobs, his nails dug into the palms of his hands as he formed them into fists. 

“Love to see that happen,” he said as he caught up to the crying boy. He was so close now that peter could feel his warm breath on the back of his neck, “but you’re too much of a pussy to commit to anything” 

“Fuck you!” Peter slammed his back against a brick wall and slid his body down. he wrapped an arm around himself, afraid his chest would explode from keeping his tears in. he covered his mouth with the other, forcing his lips to stop quivering and potentially showing Tony his true self. His weak, fragile self. His heart was on fire with anger, he wanted to jump on Tony and claw his face out. His breathing worsened, suddenly afraid of everything and everyone around him. “Fuck you..” he shakily whispered. 

Tony squatted down, his elbows resting on his knees with a bored face, “what pissed off lil Pete this time, huh?” 

Peter spat at his face. 

Tony groaned and snatched Peter’s neck, using his thumb to choke him just the right amount to show him who’s in charge again. “Don’t make me ask again!” 

“Y-you killed my f-family” Peter struggled to say. His tears were now slipping down Tony’s hand, he used all the body strength he had left to try and pull away the man’s hand. 

“Who the fuck told you?!” fumed Tony, his grip getting tighter. 

“That b-bitch next to D-Danti” pressure was building up in Peter’s temples, black spots forming in his eyes as dizziness took over him.

“Athena? That cunt!” Tony slammed peter against the wall as he let go of the grip, “you dumbasses don’t know how to keep your mouths shut!” he rolled his eyes as he pushed his hair back. 

“Hey, jackass, why don’t you kill me now to complete your fucking family kill spree, huh?” Peter screamed out of anger. 

“I’m not the one you should be pissed off at, genius” Tony confessed, “Romeo’s the one who did it” 

“Huh?” he furrowed his brows while his tears streamed down endlessly without his permission, wiping all the bodily fluids on his sleeve. 

“Yeah, it was him” 

“I don’t believe you!” Peter bawled, bending over as he hyperventilated. He was losing his mind, in that moment he believed he was gonna die. He cant imagine living anymore. Tony pulled out his phone and fidgeted with it before showing peter. Romeo’s caller id. Why was he calling Romeo now? 

“What the hell are you doing?” Peter asked as he stared at the phone.

“Hey, whats up?” a low quality version of Romeo’s voice was heard over the phone after tony tapped the ‘speaker’ button. 

“Hey, Romeo, I just wanted to make sure on something” Tony replied with a smirk on his lips, “you were the one who murdered the parker family, right?” 

“Who?” 

“You know, the ones who lived in Queens? You were pissed cuz their murder was a waste?” 

“Oh yeah..” Romeo’s voice went dull, “yeah, it was me. Why?” 

“No, I was just wondering” Tony looked at peter with a satisfied ‘i told you so’ look, “thanks” 

“Whatever” Romeo said before ending the call. 

“Im so fucked..” Peter whispered, his fingers intertwined and placed behind his neck, “what the fuck do i do?” 

“If you stay with me, you’re safe” Tony’s tone softened. Even though he treats peter like shit, he cant help but feel a tiny bit of affection towards him. He knows this is all wrong, to be in love with a boy like him. But something about that boy..he’s so precious. Peter pulls at his heart strings when he forgot he had a beating heart. This might all be lust and thats what he’s forcing himself to believe. He has a wife he thought he loved dearly, why would he replace her with a boy he found one night in a club? How could he be better than her? But fuck, he knows how to suck dick good, though. 

“Ill get killed if i’m any where near you!” Peter argued. 

“But You survived this long with me” Tony pointed out. 

“How can I trust you again?” he said, “my killer is your fucking boss, for god sake” 

“Kid, this isn’t high school” Tony raised his eyebrows, “this is a mafia and I’m a goddamn adult, I can do whatever I want” 

Peter stared at him blankly as he bit his bottom lip. 

“Look, would you rather be roaming around alone living with the constant fear that you might get murdered or live with me knowing that your safe with me?” 

“fine” peter sighed after racking his brain for the right answer, dropping his head low, “ill go with you” 

“Good boy” he smiled warmly as he ruffled peter’s hair. 

“Can i get my shit from my place first, though?” 

“Of course” 

•


	12. Chapter 10

•

New York isn't New York without the over-priced shitty apartments. 

Tony inhaled the thick layers of dust that were collected over the years along with the black mold growing on the rusty pipes in Peter’s home. The color palette was made up of muted shades of brown and white. All things fabric whiffed of unwashed sweaty human odor, the dishes piled up like a mountain in the sink. Tony used every bit of strength to not gag in front of Peter, who was silently gathering the essentials he needed. 

“When you said you lived on top of the club,” Tony started, hating the noise of only squeaky mice roaming up the fallen apart walls. “I thought you were kidding” 

“I wish i was,” Peter sighed as he grabbed his few sets of clothing, “im lucky I even have a place to sleep” 

“Why are you acting so...off?” Tony asked bluntly, watching the broken boy neatly fold his outfits. 

“What do you mean?” he asked. Peter kneeled down and stuffed his backpack, almost mindlessly. 

“Like..you’re acting so chill after knowing the guy who killed both of your parents” Tony noticed a picture taped to a wall, a young boy with what seems to be his parents. Was that peter, he wondered? “How? How are you like this?” 

“Tony, do you not see the shit hole I’m living in?” He gestured around his room with his hands as he spoke his thoughts out loud. “I’m not even able to afford a decent place so what the fuck am I gonna do about that? Call the fbi or some shit?”

“Obviously not, you moron” Tony groaned. His eyes darted to a Calendar, his head tilted like a dog in curiosity. Past dates were crossed off except one which had a heart drawn around it with the words ‘mom’s birthday’. A bouquet of decaying red roses were placed under it with a card that was most likely empty. This was probably a lousy guilt trip attempt from the universe. 

“There’s no point in being angry over their death anymore, I’ve mourned and I’ve moved on..I really don’t want to go back to that headspace again” Peter ended with a zip of his backpack. 

“Great, no beating anyone up then” Tony nodded, trying to permanently erase the new information he found. 

“Oh And by the way, Tony” Peter stood up face to face with Tony, keeping his guard up like a brick wall. “don’t think you’re so special that you have me wrapped around your finger” he deliberately bumped into Tony’s shoulder as he darted towards the door, making a run for it. Tony made no effort to stop peter, not even a word out of his mouth. When Peter slammed open the door, he was unpleasantly greeted by Dante in the doorway. He had his knife dangling by his finger, swinging it around with a dull grin on his face. 

“Fuck!” Peter burst out as he stumbled back. 

“Kinda surprised you didn’t expect that” tony calmly commented as he made his way to the door. He nodded at Dante who then yanked Peter around and wrapped his arm around Peter’s neck, choking him down. Dante gently pressed the tip of his knife against Peter’s cheek, waiting for his boss’s command. 

“What the fuck?” Peter attempted to shout through the limited about of air he has, fighting off Dante’s force terribly. 

“I can’t take any chances” Tony shrugged, now truly face to face with Peter like a man. “I still can’t trust you yet” 

“Let me go!” 

“Can’t” replied Tony as he leaned in, smiling from Peter struggling to breath, “you’re gonna come with me, whether you like it or not” 

“I’ll go if he lets me go!” Peter saw nothing but pure red. 

“Cut him” Tony demanded Dante, who sliced a deep cut on Peter’s cheek. Peter shrieked in overbearing pain as his vision went blurry from tears and they burned his fresh wound even more. “Bitch again and you’ll get another cut” Tony gritted his teeth. Dante smothered peter with a rag soaked in chloroform and in just a few seconds, Peter was knocked out completely.

-

Peter woke up in Tony’s patio, the only place he has good memories with Tony. the only time he might have actually heard a genuine laugh out of him. Peter’s Body was too shut down to even smile fondly at that memory, he wanted nothing but That asshole’s blood on his hands, He slowly but surely stood up with weak shaky limbs. He turned around to see Tony through the glass sliding doors inside, two middle fingers up with the most bored looking face. 

“Real mature, jackass!” Peter screamed just loud enough to make sure Tony heard him as he banged the locked door. He considered throwing one of the chairs and shattering the glass, but then he realized that could get him killed. He then thought that maybe he could jump down to escape so he glanced down at the streets, the view churning his stomach in unimaginable twists. His final choice was to wait it out until Tony let him back in, which might end up till sunrise.   
There is a reason why New York is a city that never sleeps. 

•


	13. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Surprising you guys with random updates lmao xD tbh i was fangirling so much while writing this so i hope you guys too~! >3<

•

Peter Hasn't slept at all. 

He was shaking on the floor with his knees pressed against his torn heart. Peter was a doll. His eyes were stuck open and he couldn't keep his neck up for more than 2 seconds without support. He was leaning against the glass door, he didn't even care if Tony was getting a kick out of this. He was nauseous from the sun rays and his stomach was eating its way out. He wanted to scream in agony to the world but his throat was made of sand. Tony slid the door open and kicked Peter down. 

“What the fuck?!” Peter exclaimed after catching himself. 

“Morning, slut” Tony smirked, amused, “slept well?” 

“of course I didn't” Peter’s voice cracked as he placed pressure on the scraped wound on his arm, “Congratulations, you’re a fucking idiot” he cheerfully faked. 

“You know, i was thinking of letting you shower and shit but now i'm not sure” he bit his lip as he folded his arms, pretending to contemplate. 

“oh, you wouldn't let your pretty lil slut stay all dirty like this, would you?” Peter sat on his knees and looking up pleadingly at tony his sex indulged eyes, knowing he couldn't resist them. “I know you wanna show me off” his grasped Tony’s boxers as he had an open mouth hovering over his morning wood, gently pressing his lips around the bulge. 

Tony leaned down and cupped Peter’s cheek, “I swear, if i don't fuck your goddamn brains out till you go absolutely insane for me right now, ill explode” he whispered as he ran his thumb over Peter’s lips, who kissed it eagerly “you know nothing about me, but” he groped Peter’s ass, giving it a squeeze before yanking him forward. Peter let out a pleading gasp while Tony made sure he could feel his hard boner rubbing against his inner thigh. “i'll make you my bitch, you got that? your body is mine” 

“Y-yeah~!” he breathed out, he was shaking from how much his body was begging to feel Tony inside him. 

“Good boy” Tony lips brushed peter’s, biting and tugging on his bottom lip. 

“Please'' Peter let out shallow breaths as he crawled onto Tony’s lap. He rolled his hips against it while pulling his shirt up. He doesn't know what he’s asking for, but he’s so seduced for it that he’ll murder to get it. He’ll rip all of his clothes off and ride Tony till his legs go numb.

“Hmph, no, no, no” Tony pushed him away, his cheeks flushed and heartbeat pounding in his ears. “Not now” 

“Wait, what?” Peter furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes signaling to the wet pre cum spot on Tony’s boxers. “You sure about that?” 

“Mhm” Tony answered simply as he got up to leave, “you get what you deserve” 

“So you’re just gonna leave me like this, huh? All worked up and horny for you?” 

“Exactly” he pointed at Peter with a smile and grabbed the door handle, closing it halfway before he paused, “and by the way, you’ll get to see the real me soon. You just have to trust me first” 

“Ugh, you’re a dick” Peter groaned as he threw his head back. 

“Thanks!” Tony shouted out from the living room as headed to get changed, “you can clean yourself up now if you want, i'm heading out” 

“Ok” Peter shouted back as he stared down at his hands. He couldn't stay like this unless he does something about it. The thought of doing it on Tony’s porch did nothing but turn him on more. He stood around waiting a few minutes until Tony was out of sight, but lost the patience and unbuckled his belt without anymore thought. Fuck it. It only took a few strokes to put him on a dopamine overdose. He held onto the glass railing to support his shaking legs and bit his lip down hard, failing at keeping his desperate moans in. he was blown away at the shock of heavenly goodness pumping up his body, he never wanted to stop. 

‘Who said you could masturbate on my porch, hmm?” Tony’s thick buttery voice sent shivers down Peter’s spine, mixing with the dopamine that made him force out a high pitched moan. His hands worked his way around Peter’s hips as he placed small pecks on his neck. 

“I-I thought you were g-gone” Peter tried to kill the mood but his hand had a mind of its own. 

“I love that you’re my dirty lil whore” Tony purposely dodged the question and took Peter’s hard cock in his hand. He bit on his shoulder, creating a love mark as he boosted the speed. “I want everyone to see that you’re mine, i want them to know that i can make you cum so fucking hard for me” 

“Awh~! Fuck yes” cum spurted all over the glass railing, Peter’s body melting onto Tony. he was gasping for air as he enjoyed the after glow high he’s in. “I love you so much” Peter pulled Tony’s wrist and licked the pre cum off of his fingers. He was seeing white stars as a smile was glued onto his face. 

“I love you baby” Tony sighed in love as he planted a kiss on Peter’s cheek.

•


End file.
